


Step on me, Daisuke

by fishexp3rt



Category: balance unlimited
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishexp3rt/pseuds/fishexp3rt
Summary: Plot: coffee shop au





	1. Chapter 1

Characters: Mei, Anny, Nyan, Pepe, Zelix, Virgin, Courtney, Rolex, Hyper, Callie, Hannah.

Name: Daisuke Kambe  
Age: 27  
Gender: Male  
Likes: Ass, a good time, and roleplaying  
Dislikes: pain, annoying neighbours and nosy people  
About: He started dating Mei 3 years ago and moved in together 2 years ago. He slowly learned of her masochistic tendency and began to lose interest but still liked her a lot. Currently, he is “dead” after being shot by the “assassin” Zelix.

Name: Mei  
Age: 51  
Gender: Female  
Likes: masochistic activities, Daisuke’s slaps and snorkelling.  
Dislikes: Cheaters, skipping dinner, and Pepe  
About: She has been dating Daisuke for 3 years now but suddenly became suspicious of what he was doing. She is quite dense and acts strangely at times but is actually one of the smartest characters.

Name: Anny  
Age: 24  
Gender: Female  
Likes: Glass, beating people, collecting payments and fish ankles.  
Dislikes: late payments, ankleless fish and Hyper.  
About: after getting tired of being a CEO of a multimillion-dollar company, she retired and started up a “glass” business where she threatened and terrorized fellow citizens for expensive overcharged payments, even though she has enough money to live 40 lives. Her heart recently tightens around Mei and her heart rate increases. 

Name: Nyan  
Age: 34  
Gender: Female  
Likes: Dinosaurs, Feet and making fun of Daisuke.  
Dislikes: not being in her dinosaur costume, birds and Anny’s “glass” business  
About: Nyan always wears a Dinosaur outfit even at home, she started back in elementary school when her mom bought her a costume. Ever since then it just stuck with her. Although she acts dim-witted she is actually a successful animation creator but just doesn’t carry cash on her hence why she couldn’t evade Anny’s fees.

Name: Pepe  
Age: 17  
Gender: Male  
Likes: Hatune Miku,Daisuke and his curly hair  
Dislikes: Zelix,Zelix and Zelix.  
About: Ever since the ass surgery, Pepe has been living life freely, meeting new people and having a blast with Daisuke. When He finally saw Zelix again his first instinct was fleeing, Although it’s not hated, he’d rather not be around Zelix.

Name: Zelix  
Age: 19  
Gender: Male  
Likes: Pepe’s ass, ass and being an “assassin”  
Dislikes: flat asses, comedy shows and roleplayers.  
About: Zelix although disliking roleplayers, doesn’t realize he is also a roleplayer. He hides a lot of his interest and only shows his most important which are ass and assassin business. In his free time, he plays online games and immersed in anime. He prefers not to mention it due to the fact he will get flamed by the rest of the characters.

Name: Virgin  
Age: 16  
Gender: female  
Likes: doing nothing, not having a disabled account on discord, and all the characters in the story.  
Dislikes: Having a disabled account, having a disabled account and anime watchers :puke:  
About: Virgin plays no important role in the story, She is just a mutual friend of most of the characters. She will continue having a disabled account in the story until she gets it enabled again in real life. She is in fact over the age of 13 and holds a huge grudge over who reported her to discord.

Name: Courtney  
Age: 20  
Gender: Female  
Likes: Zelix, helping others, being a pimp  
Dislikes: Simps, Pepe(cuz love triangle), and toes.  
About: She’s known Zelix most of her life as they were childhood friends. In the midst of spring, she started having an unknown attachment to zelix which soon blossomed into love. She is dragged along by Zelix as he chases after Pepe. She is currently questioning her feelings and may possibly move on from Zelix.

Name: Rolex  
Age: 46  
Gender: Male  
Likes: annoying people by only speaking in “...”, fruit and big-chested anime girls.  
Dislikes: Being kneeled on by Hannah, people blowing into their mics and cheese flavoured crackers.  
About: Rolex is in fact another one of Zelix’s childhood friends, they grew up and became close as if they were brothers. He mainly pops up during random occasions to cause a scene with the other characters. He enjoys messing with people and lives in a multi-million dollar mansion on the outskirts of town.

Name: Hyper  
Age: 12  
Gender: Male  
Likes: Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke  
Dislikes: Mei, Pepe, anyone going after Daisuke  
About: Hyper is quite thick-headed and doesn’t realize he interrupts at the most important moments in the story, hence why most of the characters see him as the annoying kid who pops up from nowhere. Of course, he doesn’t know that and sees himself as the super cool kids across the block that everyone wants to be. He plays no major role in the story and is mainly comic relief.

Name: Callie  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Likes: Hannah, Hannah, Squid  
Dislikes: Hot weather  
About: Squid girl from splatoon that Hannah wanted to marry. She is Hannah’s wife in the story and will rarely appear; she is merely a background character.

Name: Hannah  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Likes: Hot girls, Callie, boobs  
Dislikes: people who speak in “...”, rolex cause he speaks in dots and annoying people.  
About: She is Zelix’s cousin in the story and will only show up when something happens to Zelix. She visits him out of spite to bully or make fun of him and only cares about her wife. They have a good relationship though.


	2. Where it all began... chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it all happens.

Chapter 1:

Daisuke’s pov: I left the house, in a hurry. My girlfriend whom I live with and run a coffee shop is too masochistic for my taste. I quicken my pace as I walk, scared that Mei will appear out of nowhere and stop my one chance at a one night stand. Pepe must be waiting for me outside the subway in downtown Tokyo. I can’t wait to slick my sausage in between his ass cheeks. Too bad he’s flat as fuck. As I made my way to the meetup, I checked my pockets. “Drats, I forgot my condoms.” Although I am super-rich and basically have an unlimited supply of money and I could simply buy more, I do not want to talk or buy from peasants. I call Pepe changing direction and heading home to grab the condoms, not knowing someone was watching. Pepe soon picks up the phone answering with a “my penis hurts”. Too embarrassed to tell the truth I replied with “I’ve become impotent after seeing you’re ass, farewell.” He was a good one but my dignity is more important.” “Why do I have the feeling someone is watching me?” a bit spooked, Daisuke walked home at a quicker pace.

Nyan POV:  
“LMAO!! Gonna go show Mei the voice recording of Pepe and Daisuke’s phone conversation!” Nyan was of course shocked that Daisuke was impotent not knowing it was just a facade to evade horny Pepe. As Nyan walked towards Mei’s cafe/house, she started making terrible memes about the situation.

Pepe’s POV: “I’ve become impotent after seeing you’re ass, farewell.” After hearing these words from the man he loved, Pepe crouched down and sobbed uttering the words, “But I’m hella thicc…” Pepe decided not to give up on that hot piece of meat and with help from Virgin, He managed to track Daisuke and find where he was going and started heading in his direction. Thankful for Virgin’s help, he decided to report them for being underage to discord, getting their account disabled for an unknown time. “LOL I hope they enjoy my gift!!” Pepe continued heading in the direction of Daisuke, continuously thinking he committed a good deed by reporting Virgin who was in fact not underage. 

Virgin’s POV: after helping Pepe with his lover’s quarrel, they decided to go on Discord and talk to some friends only to realize they were reported and disabled. “Sobs…” Virgin will continue crying the whole story…

Mei’s POV: My boyfriend Daisuke left in a hurry this morning, even though the cafe is closed today. He wouldn’t tell me why and I don’t know what to do. Mei came to the sudden realization…” what if he’s cheating on me…but with who?” Mei of course was upset over the fact Daisuke could have been cheating on her but was more upset over the fact that he didn’t slap her in the face before leaving today. Mei’s face began to flush in embarrassment and mumbled softly, “ Ugh..I love it when he slaps me in the face every morning.. The tinge of pain inflicted on me makes me tremble in pleasure…” Suddenly Mei brightens up, “If I question him about the cheating but say he’s cheating with someone he would NEVER go for he would surely be enraged and hit me even more!!” “But who’s name should I mention that will surely make Daisuke mad enough to hit me?” The perfect person then came to her mind: PEPE. Mei continued thinking “ Daisuke would never go for Pepe, I already know his love for phat asses, I’ll use his name for my plan. Someone would say hearts would form in Mei’s eyes whenever she thought about how sadistic Daisuke was to her. Getting heated up so early in the morning, Mei decided to go and take a shower before Daisuke returned home. “It’s been a few months since I’ve last showered but it’s an important occasion so I must.” Mei suddenly realized that since she hasn’t showered in so long, she forgot how to! Mei suddenly remembered how to go snorkelling and thought it would be the same as showering so she put on her scuba gear, snorkel and all, and proceeded to shower. 

Daisuke’s POV: I finally make it back to the cafe and head back upstairs. As I open up the door I hear the shower is on. “Mei must be in the shower, I’ll make sure to pour burning wax on her after. She loves when I do that.” Daisuke then proceeded to get the candles out and head to the bedroom where Mei was showering in. As he was waiting he realized that someone was breathing in their closet. Alarmed at this sudden discovery he quickly opened the closet and slapped the person in there as hard as he could. After the cooldown of his freakout he realized, The person he slapped was NYAN. “I can’t believe I just slapped and knocked out Nyan, Mei is going to kill me when she finds out I slapped someone other than her.” If I remember correctly Nyan was The girl next door who would make dinosaur sounds and dress up as a dinosaur whenever she went out with her family despite being over the age of 34. Slightly disgusted by this knowledge he remembered, Daisuke proceeded to chuck Nyan outside the window, but suddenly remembered that Mei and Nyan were good friends!! Daisuke sighed and just lightly chucked her body across the room leaving her there. When all of a sudden Pepe jumped in through the open window and started kissing his feet? All while this was happening Mei got out of the shower.

Nyan’s POV: Nyan overfilled with excitement and ran over to Daisuke’s house to find Mei as soon as possible. Although she was in her dinosaur outfit she ran like the wind. Making it to their house at the speed of sound, she rang the doorbell. *ding dong* no answer. “I guess Mei is out too...But I need to show her this now!” Nyan began laughing and making more memes before grabbing a nearby rock and breaking the glass to let herself in. Knowing that the damage was noticeable, she called up Anny the window repair person. Anny emerged from the bushes as if she expected the call from Nyan. Within the blink of an eye, Anny fully replaced the glass for the store and disappeared. Nyan, still in a state of shock, received a message on her phone. As she checks it, she suddenly drops her phone and starts panicking. After cooling down she picks up her phone again and decides to read the message once more to clarify things. As her voice trembles, she reads out the message “ahaha I am Anny the window repair person, every second I work is around 50000 USD although you didn’t see I worked a total of 5 seconds. If I don’t see a payment in 2 hours I will be back to break all your glass and your kneecaps!- Anny” At this point, Nyan was ready to flee the country and leave Anny for Mei and Daisuke to deal with, but then remembered there are more important matters at hand! “I need to go tell Mei about Daisuke's peepee problem LMAO” She quickly got into their house and noticed their bedroom opened. Not knowing Mei was in the shower. As she entered she saw Mei putting on snorkelling gear?! Thinking it was strange Nyan decided to wait in their closet. The air was rough in there and she started breathing more heavily. As time passed she didn’t realize Daisuke had returned and that she had been found. Before she could do anything. She was knocked out cold by Daisuke.

Pepe’s POV: Pepe was incredibly slow in walking and running after taking ages to get to their house, he noticed that the bedroom window was open. He peeked in seeing Daisuke and another girl??! Shocked Pepe moved without knowing and jumped through the window. *mouth sounds* As if by instinct he bent down and started kissing Daisuke’s hot feet. The steamy moment Pepe was enjoying was ruined by the sound of the washroom door opening.

Mei’s POV: “I don’t think I’m showering right?” Mei was confused and frustrated she couldn’t get the hang of showering so she decided to give up and try again when Daisuke was around. With her snorkelling mask on, she couldn’t hear what was going on outside. “I should change and get ready to get beat by Daisuke. But she soon realized she left her clothes outside in the bedroom. Due to this mishap, she became even more frustrated and quickly opened the washroom door seeing a scene she would never imagine. As she looks around the room she quickly sees Nyan stone-cold knocked out on the ground and Pepe kissing her boyfriend’s feet?! The longer she stared and looked at the scene the more frozen in shock she became. When she finally managed to mumble some words all that came out were the words “ I should have stayed with Virgin…”

To be continued in chapter 2.


	3. more troublesome people chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyper joins the story,

Chapter 2: double betrayal

Hyper’s POV: “ahaha I am a prankster, very cool, very swag.” After Hyper was chased out of his own house for being a tad bit more annoying than usual he headed towards the cafe run by two beautiful hot people. Daisuke and Daisuke. “Daisuke is so hot… I wish he would suck on my toes.” as he sighed in disappointment he still decided to skip over and mess with Daisuke’s girlfriend out of spite. Not knowing what was going on in the household at this very moment.

main POV: I finally managed to calm down. As I straightened myself out I proceeded to ask “what was going on?” “what’s happening?” “Daisuke explain yourself?” but I couldn't, the words were stuck in my throat, it hurt to speak. I didn’t want to know the answer. Deep down I knew what was happening. I just didn’t want to believe it. With tears forming in her eyes Mei crouched down sobbing. In the midst of her sobbing Daisuke spoke up, holding back laughter he asked “why are you in snorkelling gear? We don’t even have a bathtub.” While asking this, he proceeded to kick Pepe off his feet. Pepe fell over on the floor curling up in pain. “I wish that were me..hng” Mei unconsciously slipped those words out of her mouth.

Daisuke with a face of concern and worry asked Mei “are you okay? I can explain myself?” Daisuke explained that he came home to find Nyan sniffing Mei’s underwear and Pepe attacking him in his own home. Mei not knowing this was a blatant lie was about to believe him when suddenly Pepe lunged back up and told the truth. Mei was in utter shock, rather than being mad at Daisuke for cheating, she was more offended that Daisuke cheated on her with PEPE of all people. Daisuke started sweating knowing he was caught in a lie he didn’t know how to convince her otherwise. He still proceeded to make up excuses and such with no sense of guilt. Mei always knew that Daisuke wasn’t that good of a man so she also had a side hoe that Daisuke did not know of. Although they both were cheating they still felt immense guilt and heartbreak in this situation.

Mei decided out of spite to reveal her side hoe to Daisuke. “Daisuke you weren’t the only one who cheated, I too have been meeting someone else!” Daisuke was soon in shock only being able to utter the question “who?” Mei noticed this and with a tinge of guilt said “It’s none other than your ex-boyfriend, Rowoon. Suddenly the bedroom door swung open “Ahaha I saw the glass was not broken so I smashed it open and let myself in!” “It is I the ultra swag cool good looking Hyper (according to himself). Suddenly the conversation stopped and all eyes were on him. Hyper thought it was due to his charm and started striking poses in the doorway not knowing the serious atmosphere. Daisuke clearly being annoyed by his presence picked Hyper up and threw him out the window. Everyone in the room felt a bit better after that. 

Mei finally changed out of her snorkelling gear and switched into something more comfortable, her wolf fursuit before continuing the serious talk with Daisuke. As they talked over their feelings along with the side hoes issue they came to a clear conclusion. Daisuke firmly ended things with Mei “we should break up this type of relationship isn’t healthy.” Mei was in a frozen state, as she thought about what she was going to do, where she was going to go and what she wanted to eat for dinner. They continued talking and Daisuke made it clear that he wanted her gone by today. The forgotten Pepe continued sobbing on the bedroom floor and Nyan was just gone. No one bothered checking her pulse so all they could do was hope she was alive. As Mei was packing her bags she noticed loud thumping noises. It sounded as if the glass were being shattered. Mei wasn’t concerned about the sounds she was more concerned about where she was going to live now. She had no job or money saved up so going to a hotel would be difficult. As she was thinking she suddenly heard Daisuke call out “NO my glass!, don’t come in here, I’ll call Hyper over if you do.

The mystery person, Daisuke, was talking to make an obvious gagging sound when Hyper was mentioned but continued walking towards the bedroom.”Where's my 250,000 USD Nyan?” Mei was confused when suddenly Nyan shot up from her dead like form, got on her knees and started begging Anny for time. In desperation, Nyan offered Mei as payment “please forgive me, I’ll give you hottie Mei in return if you let me go…” Anny did a quick glance at Mei who was obviously confused and scared. 

Anny wasn’t interested until she noticed something special about Mei. “Her ankles remind me of my fish…” After that sudden realization, Anny accepted and Told Mei to come live with her. “Mei, come live with me, I work hard, make money and can support you with everything.” Mei saw this is a once in a lifetime situation before she agreed she went to kick Pepe for good luck and then hesitantly agreed “Yes I’ll go with you.” While this was happening Nyan was trying to crawl out of the room without notice, of course, she was caught by Anny who then proceeded to force her into working for her company to pay her back.

During this whole situation, no one noticed that Hyper had returned and had hired a paid assassin to kill off Daisuke and Mei for throwing him out earlier. The assassin killed Daisuke and moved up to the bedroom where the rest of the gang was. As he was about to shoot Mei, he suddenly caught a glimpse of Pepe laying on the ground. The assassin dropped everything and proceeded to hold Pepe in his arms checking to see if he was okay. Pepe slowly felt someone nearby and opened his eyes to see Zelix holding him. Zelix has been after Pepe’s ass for a while and after finally finding him again Pepe’s only words to him were “ew, I thought u were Daisuke.” Zelix in shock and heartbreak froze, not realizing Pepe had gotten up and run out of the door. Of course, Zelix chased after him leaving the scene. 

It was then decided both Mei and Nyan would live with Anny to repay her for the glass duties. While Mei was packing her bags and Nyan was still trying to escape, Anny was checking her watch multiple times. When the clock hit exactly 2 hours after Hyper had broken in, she headed out, found Hyper and castrated him with a cast-iron skillet for not being able to afford Anny’s glasswork fees. As Mei was ready to leave with Nyan, They went out of the shop ignoring Daisuke’s dead body and saw Anny standing there while dragging Hyper’s unconscious body.

Character’s POV after the chapter.  
Daisuke’s POV: is dead  
Virgin’s POV: still crying  
Pepe’s POV: running from Zelix  
Zelix’s POV: running after Pepe   
Anny’s POV: mmm fish ankles  
Nyan’s POV: I hope I can work in my dinosaur fit *sobs*  
Mei’s POV: It’s almost dinner time.  
Hyper’s POV: LOL is unconscious


	4. A blooming love?! Chapter 2.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be focusing on the assassin Zelix and The flat assed Pepe. What was their past together and why have they drifted apart?

Chapter 2.5 (side chapter)  
This chapter will be focusing on the assassin Zelix and The flat assed Pepe. What was their past together and why have they drifted apart? 

As Zelix was chasing after Pepe, all the memories they had together began to resurface.   
A few years prior to this heartfelt reunion of the two, They were as tight as Daisuke’s ass. This close friendship contained Zelix’s one-sided love for Pepe. Although Pepe’s face and personality wasn’t his type, he couldn’t get his juicy ass out of his mind. In fact, a few years ago Pepe had all the cake anyone would ever want, so it was expected of Zelix to fall for his ass as well.

Zelix had so much hidden emotion he would go to his comrade, Courtney for advice and help. Courtney was your average female student who also happened to work full time as a pimp. She was very wise in these fields so Zelix always confided his problems to her not knowing that she in fact harboured one-sided feelings for Zelix. So as Zelix constantly went to talk about his love for Pepe, he didn’t realize how much he was hurting Courtney, the person who’s been with him from the start. 

Zelix soon became so obsessive over Pepe’s ass, that even Pepe himself started avoiding him and trying to get him to leave him alone. Zelix tried multiple times in confessing to him, but Pepe knew that Zelix never loved him, the one he loved was his ass. Zelix had been thick-headed and dense for a while as he still believed that this was love, he couldn’t even sleep without staring at the hidden photos he took of Pepe’s cake. Although Courtney had one-sided feelings for this man, when she heard about this from Zelix, she started reconsidering her life choices on the spot. 

Pepe was definitely concerned for his friend at the start, but after day and night of his obsessive behaviour, Pepe started feeling more hate towards Zelix than love. Pepe wanted to figure out why he was so obsessive over ass and suddenly remembered that although Pepe is loaded with a fat ass, Zelix was in fact flatter than a sheet of paper. It all made sense to Pepe after that. He proceeded to call Courtney and tell her what he had discovered. *phone dial* “Hello? Courtney? I think I know why Zelix is acting like this. You surely must know how flat his ass is and how fat mine is?” Courtney was of course stupefied and thought Pepe needed to get his head checked and began to message a therapist for him when suddenly she froze after hearing these words. “The only way we can fix Zelix’s obsession over ass is an ass transplant, I’m tired of his harassment, Courtney can you please find a doctor? I’ve decided to give Zelix my scrumptious ass in exchange for his paper-thin one.” Courtney, even more, stunned than before agreed in the heat of the moment and then slowly hung up. 

At this point in time, the ass obsession was starting to affect Zelix’s part-time job as an assassin. Obviously, he wasn’t a real one yet, He was merely just an annoying fully grown man, who hid in bushes and shot random passerbyers with the nerf gun his mom bought him on Christmas. When Courtney saw him there she seriously started questioning her taste in men, and after a while walked up to Zelix. She was holding in her laugh, trying not to make fun of Zelix as she proceeded to convince him to get this new ass surgery that will surely give him an advantage in seducing Pepe. The thought of finally getting Pepe’s ass overruled the fact that he was signing up for ass surgery. He was willing to do anything if it meant he could be with Pepe and his ass.

The day finally came and Zelix went into the surgery room not knowing Pepe was also there to trade asses with him. The procedure happened and Zelix was out cold for a few days. During those few days Pepe recovered, got up and left the town in a hurry and soon after he ended up falling head over heels for Daisuke at a local cafe in a nearby city.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hannah’s POV: Hannah was on her way to the hospital after hearing that her cousin, Zelix was getting ass surgery. She of course rushed there just to laugh and make fun of him and without looking bumped into a tall, thin man. The man wore a shirt that read “I’m Rolex.” Hannah thought to herself “that’s an ugly shirt” and was about to proceed to the hospital but was suddenly stopped when the man grabbed her angrily and started yelling at her. Hannah wasn’t angry but as she listened to Rolex speak she slowly became more and more enraged.

Rolex wasn’t speaking in English, in fact, he wasn't speaking in any language. The only words that would come out of his mouth were “DOT DOT DOT” (... but he says it outloud) Rolex actually knew just by a glance of Hannah’s face that she absolutely despised people who used “...”. However he underestimated Hannah, he assumed she would just storm off in anger but unexpectedly she pulled out a long golf club out of her right shoe and swung at Rolex. Leaving him stone cold on the floor.

Walking over him, Hannah continued rushing to the hospital not noticing she had bumped into someone’s chest. She looked up to see an absolutely stunning woman and without hesitation, she grabbed the woman and passionately kissed her. After the kiss, Hannah introduced herself and found out the woman’s name was Callie. Hearing this name shook her to the core and she knew what she had to do. She bent down right on top of Rolex’s knocked-out body and pulled out the engagement ring and marriage papers that she always kept on her incase she met someone hot. With the marriage equipment ready, she began to propose to Callie. Callie flushed in embarrassment realizing that she had also fallen in love with Hannah and was about to agree when she realized there was no priest to marry them.

Hannah began to panic and tried searching for a Priest to marry them when all of a sudden Rolex shot up from the ground and started reciting the lines in perfect English and thus Hannah got married and completely forgot about Her cousin Zelix in the hospital. 

Zelix POV: After a few days of being asleep due to the surgery, Zelix slowly started to wake up. As he gained his senses back he knew right away that he was no longer flat in fact he was loaded with cake now. He couldn’t even lie down flat on his back without being lifted off the bed by a few centimetres. “Ahem…” Courtney cleared her throat as Zelix didn’t realize she was waiting by his bedside. Zelix embarrassed that he got so distracted by his cake he didn’t notice Courtney quickly tried changing the topic. “Oh, Courtney, where's Pepe? Did you bring him with you?” This obviously hurt Courtney as she felt a stabbing pain in her chest as she heard those words. Knowing that even though she stayed with him the whole time he was asleep, he still only cared about Pepe, not her. Her voice began to dry quickly, the words could barely come out as if she was holding back her tears from bursting. She just wanted to quickly leave, so Zelix wouldn’t find out how she truly felt. But she managed to pull herself together and quickly stated “Pepe donated his ass to you out of pity for how flat you were, he has already fled the town while you were asleep.” 

Zelix, stunned by this news, quickly left the hospital, dragging Courtney along. He packed his “assassin equipment” and started heading to different cities to find Pepe. Of course, Courtney followed along as it was still fairly easy to pimp people out even on a mobile device. 

He eventually found him, thus starting the Pepe chase down that will be continued in the next few chapters.

Please look forward to chapter 3.

Characters POVs in this chapter:

Pepe: Screw ass, I’m out.  
Zelix: ass ass ass ass  
Courtney: Zelix needs help.  
Rolex: “dot dot dot”  
Hannah: mmm Callie's boobs

This is the past so,  
Nyan: probably making dinosaur sounds to local children   
Mei: most likely getting slapped by Daisuke  
Daisuke: slapping Mei  
Virgin: enjoying discord before he was reported  
Hyper: Probably that kid that roleplayed at recess saying he was a wizard from a different realm and harassing other classmates over the fact he had overwhelming power and could end them at any moment if they didn’t give him what he wanted.  
Anny: Starting her “glass” business


	5. A change Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> glass business shenanigans, the gang gets lost!

Chapter four: A change

As Anny was dragging Hyper along the sidewalk, she told Mei and Nyan to follow her. Since Mei and Nyan saw Anny’s overwhelming power from earlier they obediently followed after. However, they didn’t expect the walk to be hours long. 

Out of breath, Mei managed to mutter “...H-How much more?” Anny stayed silent and kept walking, completely fine even when she was dragging Hyper. The other two were on the verge of collapsing, their knees buckled and they were starving.

Nyan was deep in thought and seemed to remember Anny from a magazine, and soon realized Anny used to be a rich CEO of a company. She began to whisper to Mei in hopes of motivating her to continue walking. “Mei, MEI don’t give up on walking, Anny’s rich. We’ll be living a life of comfort once we get to her mansion. It’ll be worth it.” Mei’s eyes widened in shock. “ R-r-really…????” At that moment Mei had the sudden urge to bow down and kiss Anny’s feet, but she was too tired to do so. 

Nyan with the newfound information was suddenly filled with energy and kept walking alongside Mei. They were both positive the walk wasn’t any longer and continued thriving. Little did they know this walk would take 2 days with no rest.  
.  
(character POV change)  
.  
“Now, where was the shop again?” thought Anny. As she was dragging Hyper and guiding both Mei and Nyan, she lost her way. However she kept a confident face and the others didn’t seem to realize that she was going in circles, lost. After a day in a half, they were in the middle of nowhere.

Anny kept her facade and showed no signs of worry or being lost. She decided to walk back to Daisuke and Mei’s coffee shop and start again. Anny however memorized the way to the coffee shop but not to her own store. Although she didn’t realize how that was possible she kept walking and made it back in half a day. 

Of course, by now Mei and Nyan also collapsed from exhaustion. She decided to sit them on a bench outside the coffee shop and tossed Hyper in a bush. Then started looking up where her shop was.  
.  
. (character POV change)  
.  
As she slowly opened her eyes, yawning, she noticed Nyan sleeping next to her and Anny staring at some local glass. “um..Anny, where are we?” exclaimed Mei. As Anny began to answer, Mei looked around and realized they were at the coffee shop again. In a clear monotone voice, Anny proceeded to say “We’re back at the coffee shop because I forgot my glass equipment.”  
Of course, she said this to avoid the embarrassment of being lost. However, during the time the two were asleep she found out where her store along with her house was. “Let’s continue going now.” Anny then started to walk off, expecting Mei to follow. Mei started following but remembered Nyan and proceeded to ask “Anny… Nyan is still sleeping, what do we do?” Anny froze. Slowly turned around and walked up to Nyan.

A swift punch and Nyan quickly awoke. “Ouch :sunglasses: you could have just shaken me....” muttered Nyan who was currently facing third-degree burns by how fast she got punched.   
.  
. (character POV change)  
.  
Anny then proceeded to walk yet again. Mei hurried and followed, while Nyan was limping behind. 3 minutes past and Anny stops walking. “We’re here.” Mei and Nyan were in shock by not how short the walk actually was but by what the store looked like. 

They were both convinced they would live in a filthy large house but it was a literal shack on the road. Living on a farm outhouse would be better than this tiny hut. Of course, Nyan didn’t forget about the two-day walk from before and asked Anny what the deal was. Of course, she was scared so she asked as formally as she could. “Master Anny, May I ask what the two-day walk from before was for?” 

Anny paused and with a passive face replied “I wanted to go on a walk.” Hearing these words, Nyan and Mei both wanted to punch the air but decided against it. They reluctantly entered following after Anny and began settling in.  
.  
. (character POV change)  
.  
“It’s almost *gasp* It’s al-almost been three days...HOW IS HE STILL CHASING ME?!” Pepe had been running with no breaks for almost three days, yet Zelix was still right behind, unphased. Each time Pepe would turn around and look to see if Zelix was still behind him, Zelix would also look at Pepe, Keeping eye contact while blushing. 

Pepe, almost about to faint, noticed a stand above. It was Sanu’s Wing Stand. Pepe suddenly had a great idea. “I’m Sorry” after saying these words he grabbed the frying pan out of the wing stand and turned around knocking Zelix out. Finally free from this burden, Pepe decided to jump on Zelix a few times to relieve anger then headed back to Daisuke’s cafe.  
.  
. (character POV change)  
.  
“For fuck sake.” as she said this she began to sigh. After kicking Zelix a few times, Courtney proceeded to throw him on her back and take him back home. Of course, everyone on the way looked at them strangely due to the mandatory uniforms Zelix forced upon Courtney. A ninja costume. Courtney continued to sigh while carrying Zelix away. However, as she dragged on she suddenly had a thought. “Why am I even doing this? Fuck this I’m out.” As she said this she kicked Zelix down, took off the uniform and headed to the nearest Mcdonalds, to apply for a part-time position.  
.  
. (Character POV change)   
.  
*audible groan* Although Zelix was still knocked out cold, he still had feelings and he was in pain. As he laid on the concrete half-dead, everyone around avoided him like the plague. However light footsteps began to approach although Zelix could hear the steps, he couldn’t see. The person then stopped directly in front of him and picked him up, and positioned him in the wedding carry. Although Zelix was incredibly tall, the mysterious person seemed to pick him up with no problem at all. It was as if he was as light as a feather. Many people stared at the bizarre scene but the person just ignored the stares of passerbyers and continued carrying Zelix away as if he was their bride.  
.  
.  
.  
*panting sound* Pepe finally made it to the cafe after running there as fast as possible, in fear that Zelix got up and followed him. He rushed in searching for Daisuke, as he walked he heard a loud crunch. Curious by this sound he looked down to see that he was standing on Daisuke. Daisuke was alive until Pepe crushed his lungs. Not realizing he had just ended Daisuke’s life, Pepe assumed he was dead for a while. He was at a loss of words, in utter shock. As he knelt down he mumbled his last words to Daisuke. “Who would have thought, it would end with me stepping on you?...*sob*” As he knelt there crying, a great idea popped into his mind. “If I can’t be with Daisuke, why not become him!” After coming up with this plan, Pepe quickly got up and headed to the plastic surgeon in town.

End of chapter 4/5

Character thoughts in this chapter:  
Anny: “is this really the right place?”  
Nyan: “Where’s the megamansion?”  
Mei: “I want to go snorkelling soon.”  
Zelix: is knocked out.  
Hyper: Still unconscious in a bush.  
Courtney: “I hope I get the job.”  
Pepe: “what's the cheapest plastic surgeon?”  
Daisuke: is dead  
Mystery person: “Zelix has cake.”


End file.
